<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>狂欢派对 by digestive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778993">狂欢派对</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/digestive/pseuds/digestive'>digestive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American History X (1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 帮派团建, 德国骨科(少许)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/digestive/pseuds/digestive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>几乎占满半个胸口的纳粹标志曾经是他的荣耀,此刻却仿佛在告诉所有人此处是新纳粹党的泄欲专用厕所欢迎使用</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mob/Derek Vinyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>狂欢派对</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【警告】含少量骨科,介意请不要点</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>德瑞用双手抱住自己努力把背压低试图不那么显眼直到丹的朋友拨开人群挤到他的面前<br/>
两个年轻人攥着啤酒杯紧张又兴奋地向他做着自我介绍眼睛里装满了崇拜<br/>
"你简直就他妈是神!"叫做杰的孩子脸涨得通红,如果有必要,他愿意像肥塞说的那样去亲吻教父的脚,只要一句话就行<br/>
德瑞知道他没办法再蜷缩在角落里只是等着事情自动发生,他敷衍着推开他们,而史黛西恰到好处的找到他,准确跳进他的怀里<br/>
在两人的脸因为冲劲靠在一起时,他的唇几乎是立即就被含住,那一刻德瑞想他确实怀念她撕咬式的深吻<br/>
"宝贝,我以你为荣"史黛西充满情欲地呢喃着,确保他的手牢牢贴在自己身上,毫无疑问为德瑞接风洗尘的最好方式就是献上最火热的性爱<br/>
然而这句甜蜜又好似诅咒的情话却让德瑞的心脏像浸了泥水一样迅速沉向深处,他整理好被点燃的情欲重新想起现在必须要做的<br/>
"听着,你可以为我做一件事吗?"<br/>
"任何事..."<br/>
史黛西迷恋地盯着他,仿佛离开他她就会直接碎掉,德瑞绝对想不到这个疯女人能干出什么事<br/>
几分钟后史黛西难以置信的推开他,仿佛在看下水道里的老鼠<br/>
德瑞在她的咒骂中离开,后悔自己的多此一举<br/>
他早该清楚帮派里没有人脑子还可以正常运转,或许除了躲在幕后坐享其成的开曼<br/>
德瑞深吸一口气盘算着该怎么强势的做一个了结<br/>
他受够了被人耍得团团转,受够了一直愤怒,受够了过去像白痴一样相信光头党这套的自己<br/>
如果他已经蹲过大牢,那么开曼这只纸老虎又有什么可怕的呢?<br/>
"嘿!你是丹尼的哥哥吗?丹尼说他在后院等你"<br/>
德瑞冲着传信的女孩微微点头,有些恼火弟弟无视他的警告,但谁也不能指望这个时期的孩子真的能够乖乖听话<br/>
他已经不是14岁了,要像对待成年人那样和他好好谈谈,德瑞提醒着自己,走了过去<br/>
不同于前门涌动的疯狂,这里被黑暗覆盖着,只有一群来享受大麻的人围成一个小圈低声议论着什么,时不时抬头观察他的举动<br/>
他眯着眼睛强迫自己适应光线扫视着周围试图找到弟弟的身影,却看到史黛西直直朝他走过来<br/>
"...我说过了,我..."<br/>
德瑞还没来得及把词吐干净,双手忽然被人一把从背后钳住,紧接着立即有两三个人按住他的背抓住他的脖颈狠狠把他压在草地上<br/>
他的脸颊贴在带着些潮气的泥地上,杂草几乎戳进他的眼睛里<br/>
"告诉他们,德瑞,告诉他们你刚才对我说的话!!说你是个黑鬼!"<br/>
史黛西居高临下的冲着他大喊,尖锐的嗓音震得他耳膜发痛<br/>
"你是吗?德瑞?"压住他的人问到,尽管为了按紧他嗓音绷得有些失真,但德瑞很确信他不认识这些人,在他烂在大牢里的时候维尼斯帮像癌细胞一样全速扩散<br/>
"操你!"德瑞吐出嘴里的泥点,更糟糕的他都经历过,这又算得了什么,他有些庆幸丹并不是真的在这里,不然他没有信心能够在这种情况下保护好他的弟弟<br/>
史黛西用手指着德瑞几乎是歇斯底里的控诉:"他蹲大牢把脑子蹲坏了!竟然搞种族平等那套鬼话!!!去他妈的孬种!!!"<br/>
德瑞过去能把她操得爽到喊不出声,他是那么强壮美丽,他本应该成为最完美的神却背叛了所有信仰他的人<br/>
"我听说他在牢里被人操得屁股开花"<br/>
一个人回应道<br/>
史黛西瞪大了眼睛忘了说话,她像是要吐一样踉跄了几步,又仿佛为一切找到了合适的理由重新开始尖叫<br/>
"他成了黑鬼的婊子!!"<br/>
"你他妈根本不知道发生了什么!!!"<br/>
德瑞感到额头上的青筋猛得凸起,愤怒驱动着他几乎挣脱了身上四个人的压制<br/>
然后他听到了那可恨的声音装腔作势地响了起来,该死的史黛西把事情捅给了开曼<br/>
"瞧瞧你们是怎么招待派对主角的?"<br/>
德瑞努力抬起头寻找声音的主人,压着他的人趁着这个分神迅速把他重新死死钉在地上<br/>
开曼蹲在他面前,手里还抬着威士忌,冰块不断撞在玻璃杯上发出独特的声调,他因为握住杯子变得冰凉的手指插入德瑞短短的发丝中轻柔地抚摸<br/>
"我知道你很早就开始留头发了,但,我相信这都是误会不是吗?德瑞,现在的维尼斯帮已经不是你走的时候了,我们变得更有组织,你还记得吗这可是你的点子?我们团结在了一起,不再内讧"<br/>
德瑞在听到"你的点子"时下意识的闭上了眼短暂逃避着一切和他有关的现实<br/>
"我们现在正需要一个领导人,你就是最合适的人选,怎么样?"<br/>
然而开曼并没有真的给他任何选择,他被压在地上任人宰割,不被允许说不<br/>
但德瑞仍旧不想这么快认输<br/>
"去你的,我他妈退出了,我和丹都是,外面一群人等着随时为你效命没必要非得是我"<br/>
"我知道,我也做过牢,我能明白你的担心,但我们现在的人手是过去的几倍,没人敢动你"开曼轻描淡写的继续给他准备台阶<br/>
"得了吧开曼,你的胡扯已经骗不了我了,我知道你只坐了几个月就让未成年替你扛罪了,你什么都不明白"<br/>
听众们互相交换着怀疑的眼神,开曼恼羞成怒得迅速起身后退了几步几乎没有站稳<br/>
"你以为这是某个乡下酒吧想走就走?"他黑着脸向帮派成员点点头,然后德瑞就被揪着领子从地上提了起来,左右被人架得死死的,几乎是半拖着把他带到了前门<br/>
台上塞斯还在用走调的歌声摧残着话筒,喝高了的人群在看到他们的英雄被带到台上时爆发出了热浪一般的欢呼<br/>
德瑞紧绷着身体为即将到来的任何暴力行为做好准备<br/>
开曼接过话筒简单的打了个招呼<br/>
"我很遗憾的告诉所有今晚为了德瑞相聚在此的人,他已经不再是我们的英雄"<br/>
"这是他妈的在说什么?"塞斯推了推旁边的人,对方和他一样张着嘴等着开曼的解释<br/>
"他在监狱里被黑鬼和墨西哥人搞坏了脑子,他认为那些渣滓应该和我们平起平坐,分享我们的资源"<br/>
德瑞清楚的看到一双双迷离的眼睛正逐渐充满仇视和鄙夷地射向他<br/>
"他被操成了黑鬼的婊子!!"史黛西在旁边高喊着,急不可耐地证明自己已经划清了界线<br/>
"德瑞!!他在说什么?!!!"<br/>
丹的声音刺破了空气,恐惧顺着德瑞的脊柱不断攀升<br/>
"不不不不不不....."<br/>
他惊恐的搜寻着弟弟的身影,希望一切都只是他过度紧张产生的幻觉<br/>
"丹尼,来得正好"<br/>
开曼亲昵地微笑着,挥手示意丹尼靠近<br/>
"丹!给我回家!!现在就回去!!!!"<br/>
德瑞挣扎着扭动四肢,无济于事,只有钳住他的手越来越紧,几乎让血液无法继续流动<br/>
丹尼不可置信地看着他,而开曼亲昵地把双手搭在丹尼的肩膀上推着他走到德瑞面前<br/>
"我给过你机会的,亲爱的"开曼虚情假意的叹息着停顿了一下<br/>
"你敢对他做什么,我发誓我会掏出你的心!!!"德瑞拼命控制住自己不要把恐惧显露在脸上<br/>
"对丹尼?不,丹尼不像你,他是个好孩子"<br/>
开曼安抚一般轻轻拍了拍丹尼然后走过来贴着德瑞的耳朵低声道:"但你如果不配合,我就不敢保证什么了,宝贝"<br/>
德瑞看向丹尼无力得想要再说些什么,但开曼的双手重新回到了丹的肩膀上,仿佛再稍稍收紧,丹纤细的脖颈就会被拧断<br/>
看到德瑞认命的安静下来,开曼满意的重新转向人群<br/>
"对待叛徒我们应该怎样?"<br/>
"给他好看!!" "杀了他!!!"<br/>
德瑞清楚开曼不可能让人在自己的地盘上出人命,他咬紧牙关做好了被打断脊梁的准备,但他会活着,他还没有重新开始<br/>
直到史黛西的声音传来<br/>
"操他!!那些黑鬼就是靠鸡巴洗了他的脑不是吗?!"<br/>
"对,让他尝尝白人的鸡巴,想清楚自己到底还想不想当黑鬼的婊子"<br/>
开曼因为这些低俗的附和声咧开了嘴,如果要说有什么是最适合喂养这群野兽的,那只能是结合了性满足和权利象征的强暴<br/>
"现在总算有点狂欢的味道了,那么,谁先来?"</p><p> </p><p>丹尼有一瞬间搞不清这是不是又是自己的另一个梦<br/>
那个三年前所有人都无法忘记的夜晚ーー德瑞杀人的夜晚,丹尼麻木的盯着天花板无数次想着如果自己没有去找德瑞事情会不会有所不同,然后做了那个梦<br/>
那个他和德瑞、他的哥哥做爱的梦<br/>
德瑞骑在他的胯上摇晃着屁股,脸上是杀人以后极度兴奋的表情,他冲着自己挑眉然后把屁股掰开好让丹尼插得更深一些<br/>
"有多少人?"德瑞一边紧紧吸着他的阴茎一边发问<br/>
"也许一个?我不知道,我不知道..."丹尼觉得自己的大脑像被海浪拍打一样嗡嗡作响<br/>
德瑞的手里不知什么时候出现了一把枪<br/>
"德瑞!不!"丹尼徒劳的喊着,因为快感的冲击浑身发软<br/>
"待在这,丹。"他清楚的看到德瑞逐渐攀上高潮的表情变化,枪声响起,他听到自己脑瓜磕在石阶上裂开的声音,他看到他的哥哥就像天神一样露出得意的微笑<br/>
丹醒来对着一塌糊涂的内裤思索不知道这是否可以算得上一个噩梦<br/>
他想,或许只是德瑞操史黛西的时候从来不知道避讳让他下意识把德瑞和性绑定在了一起,但他没法解释为什么自己没有对着史黛西夸张的叫床声打手枪,却在整个家彻底被摧毁的晚上想着哥哥遗精<br/>
而现在,他的哥哥被肥艇抓住双脚折叠起来像个飞机杯一样使用着</p><p>"拜托,肥塞!我们不想看你的肥屁股!!把他举起来!"<br/>
塞斯脸上全是汗,整张圆脸都憋成了粉色,正卖力的把肚子上的肥肉挤上去好让自己在德瑞的屁股里埋得更深一些<br/>
"我,不,肥,这叫,壮!"他气喘吁吁的拔出好不容易完全没入的阴茎,拖着德瑞的左脚和自己一起调整姿势,好让所有人都能看清德瑞因为耻辱和疼痛变得完全苍白的脸<br/>
"简直就他妈像在跟猪性交"有人压低声音嘲讽着,引发了一片嗤笑的涟漪,但又很快被德瑞压抑的呻吟拽回了注意力<br/>
男人额头上渗出的细密汗珠因此纷纷滑落下来,黏在他长得有些夸张的睫毛上摇摇欲坠,另一些顺着鬓角滑下,砸在地板上<br/>
在此之前,德瑞是维尼斯帮的神,所有人都听说过他的英勇事迹,他们知道他是怎样枪杀了一个黑鬼再把另一个的脑袋踩烂在马路上,那些在德瑞入狱后因为崇拜他而选择加入的人在幻想里给了德瑞三头六臂<br/>
然而在终于有幸见到德瑞的第一面,这个梦想中的完美白人英雄过于漂亮柔和的脸和带着哭腔的声音都离传说相去甚远,于是所有人都达成了同样的共识:<br/>
德瑞被监狱彻底改造成了一个有色人种的婊子,他已经不再配做白人<br/>
塞斯不用费力就能透过德瑞薄薄的打底衫看见他小巧的乳头被刺激得挺立了起来,真他妈是个婊子,他奇怪着以前自己怎么会看错,着了魔一样把嘴贴了上去<br/>
"操!塞斯!"<br/>
没料到这突如其来的举动,德瑞忍不住喊出声,塞斯因为他叫了自己的名字而浑身打颤,如果现在他的鸡巴没硬着一定已经尿在德瑞的屁眼里了<br/>
于是他像受到鼓舞一般用力吮吸着,直到德瑞的胸口湿了一圈,被德瑞纹在胸口的纳粹符号隐约透了出来,于是塞斯变得更为激动,顶得整个临时搭建的台子都开始摇晃<br/>
"嗨!肥塞!射在外面!我可不想插进去的时候捅到你的精液!"<br/>
德瑞怀疑自己在哭,但他很快说服自己那都只是疼痛带来的生理性流泪,他尽量不去逃避丹尼就在某处看着自己被强暴的事实,至少他不能在这场暴行中完全崩溃<br/>
塞斯非常"有服务精神"的把精液射在了他的屁股上,他被举到没有知觉的双腿终于被放下,但还没等血液回流的冰凉感觉持续太久,下一个人就代替了赛斯抓住了他的脚踝<br/>
"哦,操!他的屁眼在收缩!"德瑞听过这个年轻的声音,然后他被拉好裤子的赛斯一把提起来变成屁股冲着台下的难堪姿势,杰从背后抱住他把他放在自己腿上,食指抵在他的后面<br/>
"你看到了吗?丹尼!你哥的屁眼在吃我的手指哎!"德瑞几乎是立即闭上了双眼,他还没有做好准备去看丹的表情,可怜的孩子,他人生中的第一道阴影就是自己给的,上帝却好像觉得那还不够似的<br/>
"你他妈离我哥哥远点儿!!"<br/>
他听到丹愤怒但没有什么底气的声音,德瑞害怕这场火会烧到丹身上,只好强迫自己开口<br/>
"丹,别看,会没事的,这不算什么"德瑞听到自己沙哑的声音,但这安抚的声音却好似火上浇油一样迅速在人群中蔓延<br/>
"听到了吗肥塞!说你那活儿不行!给他看点儿厉害的杰!"<br/>
"还用你说?"<br/>
杰迫不及待的拉下裤子,牢牢抓住德瑞的屁股把勃起得开始渗出前列腺液的阴茎送了进去<br/>
这次所有人都能看到德瑞毫无保留的身体,他锻炼紧实的臀部被抓出指型的红印,那些丰满的臀肉被杰的手掌勒得溢出指缝,塞斯的精液受到重力影响缓缓爬向他最隐秘的穴口,而插在里面的深色阴茎衬得德瑞白到几乎在发光<br/>
观众们被这过于官能的景象刺激得忘了起哄,甚至有人开始咽口水,他们已经忘了最开始只是想羞辱这个可憎叛徒转而想着什么时候轮到自己<br/>
"嘿,把他的奶子也露出来"<br/>
有人用手摩擦着胯部点单到<br/>
杰抽空把德瑞的衣服卷到锁骨,"咬住,温亚教父"他对德瑞说,像是笃定他会照做"你不可能不知道没有被满足的人能做出什么"随即轻轻在他的耳垂上啄了一口,然后一路向下亲吻他的脖颈<br/>
德瑞咬住他的衣服,把自己完整的展示给所有人看,他的胸肌随着年轻人的抽插微微的晃动着,几乎占满半个胸口的纳粹标志曾经是他的荣耀,此刻却仿佛在告诉所有人此处是新纳粹党的泄欲专用厕所欢迎使用<br/>
事情逐渐走向了失控,德瑞本以为会像在监狱里那样,强暴只是为了给他一点"教训",开曼让他昔日的熟人强暴他或许还算得上一个下马威,但让一个孩子强暴他呢?甚至,让这里的所有人呢?<br/>
他恐惧的想着,不自觉的绷紧了自己,然后感觉到精液争先恐后的涌进了他的肠道里<br/>
"天啊,你夹得我直接射在里面了!"杰似乎在抱怨一样喘着气说,甚至飚出了几个破音<br/>
"杰!我看温亚教父爱死你的鸡巴了!"他的朋友起哄着,想要上前,却被早就等得不耐烦的人一把推朝后面<br/>
"毛还没长齐的小鬼给我等着"说话的人抽掉皮带脱下裤子,内裤被顶出一个夸张的幅度<br/>
"上啊罗德!!让他见识一下巨人鸡巴!"台下立即又充满了猥琐的笑声<br/>
德瑞这次很确信自己正在哭,他用破碎的声音请求着:"开曼,你已经证明了你的权威不是吗?已经够了..停止吧..."<br/>
"哦宝贝..."开曼向罗德比了一个暂停的手势,走上前用拇指刮掉德瑞脸上的泪水<br/>
"派对才刚刚开始"</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>